Where We Belong
by CatHeartsU
Summary: "Why me?", Callie asked. "Why not?"/ Callie and Brandon confess their feelings for each other. But one bad night begins a bumpy ride for the two teens. And a certain someone is out to take Callie back, even if it means killing her in the process. *Rated T* . BRALLIE .
1. Confessions

**AN: **

**Hey! I'm Cat, and this is my first time writing for this series! The Fosters has been my favorite show since it premiered, and I relate so much to it. As a teen with two moms myself, and not to mention 6 other siblings, this show really speaks out to me. Now none of my family is adopted but we both have big households. **

**I relate so much to Callie, not in the sense of going to Juvy and that kind of things, but she doesn't exactly know where she belongs yet. And that's how I feel right now. **

**I look forward to writing for this fandom and I hope you'll accept me with open arms and open minds. (:**

**I based the first chapter off of the party that is supposed to happen in the episode premiering later today called "Saturday". **

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

Callie took a glance at herself in the mirror.

She cocked her head and judged her outfit of choice for a party she would attend with Mariana.

It was conservative, as well as "Juvy-ish", but Callie thought it was cute. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about the way she dressed anyway.

Mariana trudges into her and Callie's overly crowded room and pouted.

"Where do you think you're going in _that_?" Mariana complained referring to Callie's atrocious outfit.

Callie smoothed down her shirt and fixed her jacket as Mariana walked over to Callie.

"No guys are going to want that, sister. I'm in charge of what you wear from now on."

Mariana sported a silvery, sparkly dress that cut off about mid-thigh. The dress was spaghetti strap, and while Lena would think it would be cute and girly, Stef would scold Mariana for wearing such a revealing dress, well aware that all the guys will be all over Mariana.

Callie just stared at the reflection of herself as Mariana searched frantically through her organized closet.

"I don't understand why you can't just leave my outfit be and get going." Callie protested.

"Because if I let you go out like that, everyone will be on my case and asking me why I brought you to a party." Mariana interjected.

Callie shrugged and gave in. Mariana came back with a beautiful yet casual red dress that would go great under Callie's army jacket.

"Here, wear this and I'll grab my army-green combat boots out of my closet for you. Then I'll pair it with my gold owl necklace, and… Perfect!" Mariana gazed at her creation.

She gave Callie some chapstick and mascara to glam up her face a bit, and turned Callie to face herself in the mirror.

"See, you can still be pretty with still being you." Mariana smiled.

Callie had to admit it, she looked _good_. Maybe at least one guy would stare at her tonight.

Mariana slipped on her cowboy boots and jean jacket as they walked out of the girly room.

_***the fosters*******_

Brandon watched from his window as Callie and Mariana got into the taxi and drove off like they wouldn't get into huge trouble later. Stef and Lena were going to kill them.

Jesus knocked on the door. "Hey did you see them go too?"

Brandon nodded and continued to play his keyboard.

"I heard what you said to Callie the other night."

Brandon turned around and stood baffled. "What ever do you mean?"

Jesus laughed. "Everyone sees the way you look at her man. You don't have to lie to me."

"So are we going to go get them or what? I don't want Callie and Jude being sent to another home because of this." Brandon changed the subject.

Jesus unknowingly fell for it. "Oh right! We have to save your girlfriend!" He sprinted out of the room making a giant scene. Brandon ran after him, trying to calm him down for Jude's sake.

_***the fosters*******_

The party had just barely gotten started, but the party was bigger than anything Callie had ever been to. It felt like Project X, even though there was probably only a maximum of three hundred people there.

"Let's do this!" Mariana stormed into the large house, dragging Callie along with her.

About an hour later, Callie had been left by herself, while Mariana went off to drink.

She had had enough of sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Callie got up and set off to find Mariana.

Callie looked up toward the balcony and spotted Mariana; hair trashed, obviously drunk out of her mind, and dress covered in an orange liquid. Callie called her name and ran up the steps.

"Callie, hey."

Callie turned, horrified by the face standing before her.

_***the fosters*******_

Brandon drove up to the rave-looking sight in shock.

"Are you sure this is the address?" Brandon questioned.

Jesus nodded. "This is the address Mariana had in her diary, why she put it there who knows."

"Alright let's get this over with." Brandon yelled over the loud music outside the house.

The party was filled with alcohol, drugs, and dumbass teenagers. Everywhere you look there were teen pregnancies bound to happen. Many teens had bongs and hookahs sitting around in the corners of the large house. Flailing teenagers fell from the balcony, thankfully landing on their feet.

"Let's just find the girls and get the hell out of here." Brandon demanded.

Jesus took the bottom level and Brandon took the upstairs.

Brandon saw Mariana running toward Jesus, looking drunk and trashy.

He saw as Jesus pulled her out the door, giving him the queue that he will be waiting for him and Callie.

"Get _away_ from me Liam!"

_Callie_, Brandon thought. He could sense it. She was in trouble and she was crying. He could hear the cracking in her voice.

Wait. Liam?

_Was that who Talya was talking about?_, Brandon grew more and more furious with every breath he took.

"Hey! Liam! She said get away!" Brandon screamed.

You could practically see the smoke coming out of Brandon's ears.

"Brandon." Callie whispered.

"I'm here." Brandon whispered as he took her into his embrace.

"I will get you back Callie, I swear it. I'll be back." Liam asserted, and just like that, he walked off. He was obviously pissed.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Brandon pulled Callie down the grand staircase and out the door to Brandon's jeep.

_***the fosters***** **_

"I feel like a birrrrddddd. Can I fly now?"

Mariana was extremely drunk. Thank god Stef and Lena wouldn't be home until the next morning. They were staying in Vegas for a few days for one of their friends' bachelorette party.

"No Mariana, were going to bed now!" Jesus chuckled. Mariana was a strange drunk.

Brandon and Callie stayed in the car as Jesus carried Mariana up to bed.

"So thank you." Callie managed to break the awkward silence. "If you wouldn't have come when you did Liam probably would've raped me to say the least."

"Oh right. Who is this 'Liam' anyway? What's his problem?" Brandon was growing more and more curious. Who would ever dare hurt his Callie?

"He's the guy I told you about two days ago. He was a total dick. And I guess he's come back to take me away with him. He always talked about running away together."

"You don't want to run away with him, right?"

Callie laughed sadly, "I did. But now, never in a million years."

Brandon sighed. "You know I'm here to protect you. If he comes back for you, I'll be there to fight for you."

Callie sat breathless. It's not that she didn't have feelings for Brandon, which she did; she just didn't understand how someone could feel this way about her. Callie Jacob, the girl who jumps from home to home and has been to Juvy a handful of times.

He was Brandon Foster. The straight A student, piano prodigy and all around great guy. What would make her so desirable to him? That's all she kept asking herself was why her? _Why her_?

"Why me?" Callie finally asked.

"Why not?"

Brandon went out and opened the door for Callie and embraced her into a kiss.

It was full of love, compassion, and _longing_. Longing for a place where they both belonged. And where they belonged, was with each other.

They hurried up the stairs, giggling and enjoying each other's company. Brandon spun Callie around, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

They ended up in Brandon's bedroom, where their adventure would really begin.

**AN:**

**So, how did I do? Please review and leave questions or anything you want to know! I'm happy to answer!**

**Brandon and Callie are about to begin on a really **_**bumpy**_** start to their relationship. **

**Updates should be every other day, if I'm lucky. **

**The more reviews, the more I update. (:**

**~Caterina (: **


	2. Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble

**AN: **

**You guys are amazing. I cried so hard to see how many people loved this story! I have legitimately 41 notifications of you guy's favoriting, following and reviewing my story! I just, I can't. **

**The best and sweetest review for each chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheTBone because their review really got to me. Thank you for your support.**

**The rest of the story is in Callie's point of view. **

There we lay. Wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the moment, and then we remembered we were experiencing 'the morning after'.

Sex with Brandon was amazing. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird. It was like we'd been together for a long time, and that's how I liked us to be.

I sat there, my head on his chest, his breaths slow and steady, softly cradling me in his big, strong arms. He was like fire, and I was like ice; we were complete opposites, but opposites always seem to attract. _This_ felt so right, it was almost wrong.

I felt Brandon stretch, "Good morning, beautiful." Brandon smiled bright and wide. He kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Morning," I replied.

Brandon sat up. "Callie, what does this mean?"

I sat confused. "What does what mean?"

"This, _us_."

"What do you mean? I'm sitting here with you right now aren't I?" I pondered.

"Well, it's just that, if we're a 'couple', my mom's would _not_ be too happy."

I bit my lip. "Well we haven't even been on a date yet."

"We could today. And if you feel this is right, then we're official." Brandon assured.

I smiled. "That sounds perfect."

He pecked me on the lips before we got up to change and put some actual clothes on.

_***the fosters*****  
**_

"Stop yelling!" Mariana screeched, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm not yelling, Mariana. Just take an aspirin." Jesus whispered. Jude was sitting at the table, minding his own business.

"Could you guys just be civil for once? I mean seriously, I know Mariana has a hangover but Jesus please just be careful not to kill your sister while we're gone today. And keep an eye on Jude!" Brandon explained to the fighting twins before me.

Brandon turned to me and mirrored my smile, "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks. And you look incredibly handsome yourself." I shot back. He kissed my forehead and continued getting breakfast.

The twins stared at us.

"Staring is rude you know." Brandon chuckled.

"Okay what the hell did I miss here?" Jesus jolted.

"Yeah, what the hell? Our mom's are going to freak." Mariana interjected, still holding her ice pack to her head.

Brandon pulled the twins in and whispered to them our little secret, respecting the fact that my little brother is in the room with us.

Mariana and Jesus' eyes went wide.

"You what?" The twins boomed in unison.

"Mom and Lena can't know about this. Not yet." Brandon got the twins to calm down.

"You used protection right?" Mariana asked nervously.

"Yeah it's fine. I used birth control." I interjected.

Mariana gave me a look of concern, "You're gonna get pregnant with your luck. You better watch yourselves."

"She's not going to get pregnant." Brandon assured cautiously.

_***thefosters*******_

Brandon and I walked back up onto the porch. It was almost ten, Jude should be in bed by now, so we're being cautious not to wake anyone.

"I can't believe you wiped out!" I laughed.

Brandon hugged me, "I know, but I got back up after you taught me properly."

"Hey, at least you had a fantastic instructor." He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss.

When we came up for air, I was sure of my answer.

"Yes." I answered.

Brandon looked confused, "Huh?"

"I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiled and embraced me.

"But how are we going to tell Lena and Stef?"

"Well, it was okay for the Cullen's to date their 'siblings' wasn't it?" Brandon remarked, making me giggle.

And with that, we headed into the living room to find Jesus, Mariana and Jude watching 13 Going On 30.

"Want to join us?" Jude asked politely.

"Of course, Squirt." I squeezed my little brother and tuned into the movie.

_***the fosters*******_

I stood in the bathroom, staring down at the box in my hands.

"I'll be waiting out here okay?" Mariana comforted from outside of the bathroom door in our house.

"Alright." I replied shakily.

_One minute _goes by. I feel steady and still. I'm ready for this.

_Two minutes_ go by. How do I expect to feel? What if this thing is positive? Stef and Lena were going to kick me and Jude out and disown Brandon for sure.

_Three minutes_ go by. Lena may accept it, Stef sure won't though. I feel like Stef is seriously going to kick my ass. I mean, I love Stef, and I love how she treats Jude, but I know she isn't that fond of me and this situation sure isn't going to help me in anyway.

_Four minutes_ go by. I mean, even if I am pregnant, they aren't just going to kick me out, right? They have bigger hearts than that. If they we're nice enough to take me in, and Jude, they couldn't have the heart to kick us out, could they?

_Five minutes_ go by. Halfway though this torture. I should start thinking happy thoughts. I always wanted children, but now? I'm not so sure for right at this moment.

_Six minutes_ go by. What if we have a little girl? I would love to have a little girl.

_Seven minutes_ go by. But I can't really picture myself having a girl. Maybe it'll be a little boy. And he'll look just like Brandon, and he'll be able to teach him how to play the piano…

_Eight minutes_ go by. But I do want a little girl. One that looks like me and Brandon. One that'll have Brandon's drive and my skin tone.

_Nine minutes_ go by. But it's not set yet that we're even pregnant. And I mean seriously, we had sex once, three months ago. If I was pregnant I think I probably already would've known already.

_Ten minutes_. Times up.

Mariana barges in, "So what is it?"

We stare down at the little pink sign.

"We're having a baby…"

**Cliffhanger. I know, I'm terrible. (:**

**So sorry this was so short. I am so off-track today it's not even funny. **

**So….. **

**Callie's pregnant. How is the rest of the family going to react? Especially Stef?**

**And of course, we have to vote on names, genders, and how many children they'll have. Please review and say what you think! **

**I'll put my personal favorite baby names in the next chapter. **

**Oh, and say whether we should find out the gender or leave it a surprise until the birth! **

**Review!**

**~Cat **


	3. Baby Names

**AN:**

**So thanks for all the suggestions. Didn't really get any names from you guys, but I got like one that I think could be in the story. **

**And I don't really think you'll want them to have twins after this chapter…**

**I will list all the baby names at the end of the chapter so we can vote on them. And I think I'll keep the gender a secret because nobody really wants to vote or anything when they review. If you do, then maybe I'll reveal the gender before the birth. The more you vote, the bigger the chance. (;**

**Also, no updates on weekends. So expect an update on Monday or Tuesday. And I'm not feeling very on track today, so the chapter may be a little short…**

**This chapter is dedicated to the guest Katharine. She gave me a baby name I actually really like. **

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be an aunt!" Mariana screeched.

Lena and Stef haven't been home all day, for reasons unknown.

Brandon ran upstairs. "What did you just say, Mariana?"

I bit my lip. "Well, Brandon-"

"What are you holding?"

Brandon took the test from my hand as I sank down into a ball, letting myself be ready to be sent to another foster home.

"We're having a baby?" Brandon's face lit up.

"Go ahead. Throw me out; I'll go get an abortion." I stood up and started to march off when he caught me.

"No, I'm happy Callie. I just don't know how this is going to end up with Mom and Lena."

"You're really happy?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "We'll be okay. I promise."

He kissed my forehead and went downstairs to tell Jesus and Jude.

_***the fosters*******_

"We're home!" Stef announced. "And we have some amazing news."

I sat next to Brandon with Jude on my lap, and Jesus and Mariana sat on the ground.

Lena looked ecstatic. "Well, Callie and Jude have been in our house for a good six months now. So, Stef."

Stef finished the announcement, "We've officially adopted Callie and Jude and they're officially apart of our family."

"I told you Callie! I told you they would!" Jude jumped up and down, hugging Lena lovingly.

Brandon stood up with a start. "I have something to announce."

My eyes went wide. "Brandon-"

"No, I got this." He took a deep breath.

"Callie and I love each other, very, _very_ much. And I don't care what you say. I'm going to be with her no matter what."

Stef chuckled. "We've noticed man; you don't have to announce it."

"Haha! I told you you couldn't hide it!" Jesus was dying with laughter, as was Jude.

I smiled and laughed awkwardly. "But there is something that you don't know, _Mom_."

Stef smiled at the sound of me, her new daughter, calling her my mom.

"Yes, Mom. You see, Callie and Mariana snuck out to a party a few months ago-"Brandon started.

"Which was all my idea, I swear." Mariana interjected.

"-and Mariana got drunk. Jesus and I went to pick them up and Callie and I ended up, well-"Brandon continued.

"They slept together, which also happened to result in something much unexpected. Or should I say un_expecting_." Jesus concluded.

Brandon pointed to Jesus while hugging me, "-that."

Lena and Stef we're taken by surprise. "So… we're expecting?"

I stepped forward. "Stef, Lena, I completely understand if you want to throw me out but please, keep Jude. He didn't-"

Stef pulled me into a hug. "Honey, I'm mad, but I would never throw you out. I'm going to take care of you okay?"

Lena stepped in and joined the hug as well. "This is going to be tough, sticking another baby into this house. But we'll have to make it work until you and Brandon are financially stable and able to move out. Okay? We're not kicking you out; we just know that you won't be able to take the small space."

"Thank you." I was already sobbing. I had been adopted into this perfect family, and I've already screwed myself over.

"Well, there is a lot of room in the backyard Mom. Maybe we could somehow, I don't know, build a house back there?" Mariana suggested.

Stef's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? That is probably the most genius thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Mariana. But how are we going to pay for it?"

"Well, I mean we could all pitch in. And it's not going to be a big house. Just two bedrooms, one bath, and we don't have to put a kitchen in there if you don't want, and we could just come hang over here for dinner and meals. The only thing we'd need in there is furniture and a TV." Brandon put out there.

"That's brilliant. But first, we need to take Callie here to the doctor, see how far she is along, and figure out from there. I'll go, Callie and Brandon come on. The rest of you behave yourselves." Stef announced to the rest of the family.

She pecked Lena on the lips before leaving.

I am so not ready for this child to be a part of such a big family. Especially one that has to share one house.

_***the fosters*******_

"Caroline Grace Jacob."

The doctor called my embarrassing yet pretty name.

"Caroline Grace?" Brandon smirked.

"Shut up." I laughed and Stef punched Brandon in the arm.

We weighed me and measured my height before walking into the room.

I sat on the big bench with the paper crinkling under my ass.

"So, Caroline, the doctor will be here to see you in a bit." The nice lady named Liz announced.

"Thank you." Stef assured the lady.

"So guys, how are you planning on doing this?" Stef asked.

"Well, I'm not letting Callie work when she's pregnant. And I'll just get more hours for that internship at the record label in San Diego I already work for." Brandon said reassuringly.

"And I just plan on getting ready for this child." I hold my barely visible baby bump.

"We also need to work as a family and build this house. And we also need to tell Mike. But I don't know if he'll care in the first place." Stef says annoyed at her ex husband.

The doctor barges in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Alison Brennan. I'll be taking care of you during your pregnancy, Caroline." The tall, smart looking blonde introduced herself.

"Hey, I preferred to be called 'Callie' if you don't mind." I corrected politely.

"Stef? Is that you? I would've never recognized you!" Alison greeted.

"Oh my god, Alison! How are you?" Stef got up and hugged the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry but how do you know her?" Brandon asks.

"We went to high school together!" Stef says dreamily.

"We dated until college, up until she met Mike." Alison winked.

"Well, I divorced him. And now I have my son Brandon, Mike's child as well. And I am married to Lena Adams, who is the Vice Principal at the kids' charter school. Then we adopted Mariana and Jesus, who are fraternal twins. Then, we just adopted Callie here and her brother Jude. But now, Callie and Brandon are dating and here we are." Stef explained.

"Well, we'll need to catch up! Alright now, Callie. Let's get this party started." Dr. Brennan

_***the fosters*******_

"You are about twelve weeks along, which is about the end of the first trimester. Since you are exactly three months, today is April 24th. Your estimated due date is October 24th. If you want to find out the gender, you'll be able to find out in roughly six weeks. I would like to see you every month, so come back about the end of each month, which Maryanne can help you with up front. So your third appointment, which should be in June, would be the time to find out the gender." Alison explained thoroughly.

"Thank you so much." I smiled. Brandon shook Alison's hand and helped me down from the bench.

"Would you and Taitlyn like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" Stef invited Alison and her girlfriend over for dinner. I wonder how Lena would feel about that.

"That would be amazing! Would you like us to bring Scarlett, Sophia and Chance?" Alison asked.

"We would love it if your children could come." Stef gave Alison one last hug and we went about our merry ways.

**So baby names and genders! And you may decide if they should have multiples or not, but I don't think that they should, given their situation. **

**Here are some names I love and came up with. Again you may suggest your own: **

**Girls:**

**Jayda **

**Gemma**

**Everleigh**

**Brallie/Brailie**

**Ava **

**Adelaide **

**Ariel **

**Boys:**

**Bentley**

**Chase**

**Ferris**

**Jackson**

**Braydon**

**Landon**

**Brody**

**So I'm not the best at creating names. Please don't feel like you have to pick from here. Suggest names as well, but if you like a name on this list, please include that in your review. **

**Tell how many kids, the genders, and then name suggestions. You can never suggest too many names!**

**Please participate!**

**-Cat**


	4. Family Dinner

**AN:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! We're already at forty two reviews and it's only the fourth chapter!**

**So, we have around thirteen names that we're the most popular, some new, some I suggested. Please send in more names! **

**Listen to Callie and Brandon this chapter and see what baby names they like for their child! Gender reveal next chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to The Giggling Gummy Bear, she pointed out something that needed to be changed with the 'adoption'. **

I was now around seventeen weeks along, and a lot of events have taken place in only five weeks.

The adoption of Jude and I hadn't been completely settled yet. Lena and Stef only ended up adopting Jude, realizing that if they had adopted me like they'd planned, it would make Brandon and I's relationship illegal. So, I became emancipated. But I'm obviously going to still be living with Lena and Stef until Brandon and I are financially stable to move out on our own.

Brandon has been making a lot of money, so we're buying more and more baby stuff. We are so excited to start decorating the nursery.

On another note, my ultrasound appointment for finding out the gender isn't until I'm twenty weeks along.

I'm really hoping for a girl, and Brandon, of course, is praying for a boy. Plus, we can't decide on any names that we're suggesting to each other.

Brandon and I sat on his bed, cuddling and his pressing his hand against my swollen belly. Even though I was almost half way through this pregnancy, I looked like I had two kids in me.

"So what names are you thinking for a boy?" I ask.

Brandon announced his names with pride, "I really like Christopher, Thomas and Declan."

"Eww, no. No common names. I want my kids to have purpose, not be like everybody else." I shot back. "But I do like Declan. That's going on the list."

"What about your names for a boy?" Brandon pondered.

"Well, I love Declan. I like Bentley and Landon." I suggested.

Brandon nodded. "Those can go on the list too."

When we were done discussing boy names, we had Landon, Bentley, Braydon, Declan, Carter, Brody, Jackson, Presley, and Chase.

"What about girl names?" I ask excited. I really wanted a girl.

"I have Evangeline and Addison so far." Brandon commented.

"Blech, Evangeline can be a middle name, not a first name. It's too long." I say disgusted.

"Fine, what do you have?" Brandon asserted.

"My favorite is Imogen, and then I came up with Gemma, Naomi and Jayda." I say proudly.

We added all of those to the girl names. Man, we are terrible at coming up with little girl names. Our list also consisted of Ariel, Ava, and Arabella, but we both agreed Arabella could be a middle name.

"Well Alison and Taitlyn came up with pretty names that you liked, why don't we ask them when they come over for dinner tonight." Brandon looked skeptical.

"Sure, I do like their names they came up with. How old are their kids anyway?" I ask.

Brandon continued. "Sophia is seven, Scarlett is sixteen and Chance is thirteen."

"Scarlett isn't competition is she?" I say smirking.

Brandon laughed, "No. Scarlett's a lesbian like her and my parents. She isn't competition is she?"

I punch him playfully and kiss him softly. I love our relationship.

_***the fosters*******_

"We feel that we should move to a bigger house." Lena announced.

The family was ecstatic. Jesus and Mariana we're dancing and Jude was jumping up and down.

"Does this mean we'll get our own rooms?" Mariana yelled.

"Well, we found a house, in our price range, and has two extra bathrooms and a guest house. If Brandon and Callie pitched in with some money for the guest house's utilities and such, we would be able to live there peacefully and easily." Stef was asking for our help. Brandon was earning more than enough money to go around, so we could afford doing Stef and Lena this favor. I mean, they were giving us a _guest house_.

"So how many rooms and stuff does this house have?" Jude asked.

"Well since Brandon and Callie will be living in the guest house, which means every one of you will get your own rooms. But that means Jude and Jesus will have to share a bathroom." Lena assured.

Mariana was beyond excited, I mean the girl gets her own room and bathroom for god's sakes. Jude and Jesus could care less, they're just happy that Mariana won't be complaining about me being in her room anymore.

"So when are we moving? And how far is it?" Brandon asked.

Stef smiled, "When Callie is around eight months, and the house will be ready to be moved into. So that means that when we go there to move all the furniture, Callie won't be able to help.

"Oh no I could help. You guys are doing so much for me already." I apologized.

"You will be too far along and it would be too much of a risk for the baby. And come on Callie, you're family." Lena hugged me as the family headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

_***the fosters*******_

"So, Taitlyn how did you and Alison meet?" Lena asked.

The entire family was sitting at the table, just as comfortably as a real family. I'm surprised that our families haven't met before; we fit together like we we're close relatives.

Taitlyn, Alison's wife, was gorgeous; she had slick, straight jet black with piercing blue eyes. She was definitely the man in the relationship, standing at five foot eleven. Alison was a mere five foot five.

Sophia was adorable. She looked just like Alison in every way, and was a very bubbly, happy little girl.

I don't know much about Chance, but he seemed like a nice kid, and he and Jude hit it off really well.

The most stunning was Scarlett Brennan. She was flawless, and extremely tall like Taitlyn. Scarlett didn't look like her parents, but man was she beautiful. That fiery, curly red hair, the explosive green-gold eyes we're breath taking. She could nail any girl she wanted to.

Alison and Taitlyn revealed they were expecting, in which Alison would be carrying this time.

After dinner, Scarlett was talking with Mariana, obviously a little flirty with Mariana, but Mariana was a little weirded out by it.

Brandon talked with Taitlyn about how we were expecting, and I pulled Alison aside.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan. I was wondering if you could give me some tips on baby names." I asked shyly.

"Of course, sweetie. Now, I'm assuming you have a list don't you? All mothers' do." She laughed.

I showed her my list. She looked it over, telling me names she doesn't like and names we should consider.

"Now, what Taitlyn and I discuss, is what we want to say about our daughter/sons' name. Do we want it to be beautiful? Strong? Girly? You have to figure out that and then think about what you want the name to mean. Follow these steps, and you'll find the perfect name." Alison smiled, and I lead her back to Stef and Lena.

Scarlett looked lost, so I walked over to comfort her.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up and she stood up quickly. "Hi, I'm Scarlett. You're Callie right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, your mom's my doctor."

"Oh yeah! You have the little one! That's sweet. Who's the father, again?" She asked sweetly.

"Brandon." I pointed to my boyfriend.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Scarlett cooed.

We talked more about dating and me being pregnant. Scarlett was a really cool girl. She was starting to grow on me.

"Scarlett, say goodbye!" Taitlyn said, calling her kids to leave.

"Well, if you want to call me, here's my number." Scarlett said sweetly and hugged me goodbye.

The Brennan's left, and Brandon and I headed upstairs.

"Well, Presley, Carter, Evangeline, and Ariel are off the list." I concluded.

"Why? I kind of liked those." Brandon asked.

"Scarlett thought those we're dumb, and I agree with her." I said, boasting about my new friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She's nice." Brandon says.

"Don't get any ideas." I smirk and he tickles me.

"Well, I hope we do find that perfect name." Brandon smiles and pulls me into a kiss.

He completely read my mind.

**So, here are some names that were the most popular: **

**Brailie/Braillie**

**Landon**

**Bentley**

**Braydon**

**Gemma**

**Imogen (my favorite)**

**Naomi**

**Declan (my favorite)**

**Addison **

**Ava**

**Arabella**

**Please send in more names and middle names! You heard what Callie and Brandon want for a name and go off of that. I don't think you should pick common names, because they have no meaning or depth behind it. **

**Review!**


	5. How Many?

**AN:**

**This is going to be a relatively short chapter, so I apologize. However, the gender is revealed! Name revealed next chapter!**

**You guys deserve a chapter after like five days of me not updating. I won't be able to update Wednesday, Thursday, Friday or the weekend. I can't update next Monday because I will be with my friend Melayna, who is coming in to see me and I haven't seen her for almost eight months! **

**So it's not like I'm blowing you guys off. I really do have things going on. But I do get tired after everything I do so I sometimes am too tired to update. **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to The Giggling Gummy Bear; she is awesome and has helped me so much with picking out names. Thank you so much deary. **

**Enjoy (;**

"All I'm saying is that Callie looks a little too big to be having one kid. There's either a really big baby in there, or there's two fetuses' in her stomach." Scarlett argued.

Our family and the Brennan's have been hanging out nonstop for the past three weeks. Taitlyn and Lena get along really well, while Alison and Stef casually talk like they have seen each other every day for the past twenty years.

Chance and Jude are always playing video games up in their rooms, while Jesus hangs out with little Sophia and Brandon. Sophia has really taken a liking to the boys.

Scarlett and I have become fairly close. We hang out whenever we get the chance, and Mariana hangs out with us as well. Apparently, Mariana and I are pretty good friends now that I'm having her baby niece or nephew.

Niece or nephew, daughter or son, granddaughter or grandson. I was always thinking about that. I don't understand how some mother's can go through the whole nine months without knowing the gender of their unborn child.

Brandon and I have thought of two names for each gender that have fit; Addison or Addalyn for a girl, and Jackson or Bentley for a boy. I was leaning toward Addalyn and Jackson, while Brandon wanted Addison and Jackson. He was also hanging onto the name Bentley, but I told Brandon that Bentley kind of sounded weak, like our son would be a weak little kid who wouldn't be able to stand up for himself. I also didn't like the nickname Ben or Benny.

Brandon and I are having a lot of trouble figuring out names for our child.

The Foster's and the Brennan's had been fighting for about an hour over my belly size. At twenty weeks, finally half way through the pregnancy, my belly was surprisingly larger than a lot of pregnant woman's at this stage of the pregnancy.

"I mean, although your appointment is tomorrow Callie, we do have an opening for today at five if you want to see what's up with your belly now. And, being your doctor and friend, I would like to see what's going on in there now." Alison stated.

I nodded vigorously. "I want to see if there's something wrong with my baby."

Brandon put his hand around my waist. "Yeah, I think we should find out what's going on. This whole situation is making me anxious."

"It's okay, babe. Let's go guys." I assured.

We were only allowed to have three guests in there at a time, five including Brandon and I. We all piled into Lena's car while the Brennan's followed us to the clinic.

_***the fosters*******_

It was Brandon, Stef, Lena, Scarlett and I in the room all at once with our families waiting out in the waiting room. Alison was prepping the machine and shaking the bottle of blue goop that was about to be on my large, swollen belly.

Ms. Brennan poured the gel onto my stomach and played around with the wand from the machine.

"Well there's the heartbeat…" Alison pondered.

"Aww Callie it's so adorable." Scarlett squealed.

Lena and Stef had tears in their eyes, looking at their beloved grandchild.  
"It's beautiful, honey." Stef rubbed my shoulder while hugging Lena.

"So, what are we having?" Brandon asked.

"It's a boy, congratulations." Alison said with a monotone.

Her face was scrunched, obviously thinking, or looking for something inside my womb.

"I-is there something wrong? Please tell me there's nothing wrong." I started to panic.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Alison assured eyes wide.

"Wait, what's that under Callie's ribs?" Lena mentioned.

"Umm, I'm not sure." Alison was still looking at the blob. It looked similar to another child, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

There it was sure enough. Two heartbeats.

"See here, under her ribs-"Alison started. Everyone looked and nodded willingly, "-is another baby."

"Wait, so like _twins_?" Brandon was about to faint along with Stef, and Lena and Scarlett were just shocked.

"I told you that there was no way that belly was holding just one baby!" Scarlett clapped. Well, at least she was excited about the twins.

"So what is it? What's the gender?" I asked anxiously.

Alison smiled. "You're having a boy and a girl. Congrats on fraternal twins."

**Holy shit. **

**TWINS?!**

**So are you happy? Scared? Mad? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Also, do you like the baby names? **

**Thanks so much for everyone's participation! About thirty of you plus six on the poll voted! Thanks so much! **

**Review!**

**-Cat**


	6. Telling Everyone

**AN:**

**Names have been picked. I kind of changed the last chapter to go with our situation. **

**I also want to get things straight; this is MY story. I write it how I want, publish it how I want, and the amount of audience participation is up to ME. If you don't like the way I do things around here, keep your mouth shut and either read or don't read. **

**Now that we have that under control, I am very proud of the baby names I have picked, and am happy to announce that there in fact WILL be a sequel to this story! Not sure when, but sometime after this story is over.**

**Alright, let's get onto the next chapter! Sorry if it seems a little short. I only had three hours to write and revise. **

**This chapter is dedicated to DontStopBelievingLove. You have always been a faithful reviewer and have always supported my decisions, unlike some awful people who read the last chapter. **

"Twins? Fraternal twins? You're kidding me right?" Brandon was about to pass out.

"Don't worry! As your friend and doctor, I will be here throughout your whole pregnancy, Callie. Twins are just as messy and full of trouble as one child is." Alison assured.

I for one was exited for twins! I would have my little girl, and Brandon would have his little boy. I do see as it'll be more of a challenge, especially financially, but it's not like we don't have support. We have family, or really his family, to help us through.

On our way out, Stef and Alison made plans for another family dinner, Brandon walked with fear in his eyes, and Scarlett bounced up and down, hugging me and yelling about the twins.

We decided to drive back to the house, and tell the rest of the remaining family there.

The drive home was probably one of the most annoying experiences to ever endure. Jude was poking me, Mariana was yelling please, Scarlett was jumping up and down in her seat saying, "Happy, happy, happy, happy….", while Brandon and Stef we're keeping a down low on the twin situation.

"Could all of you just take a break? Have a little patience!" I yell. These pregnancy hormones we're really taking over my life.

With that, everyone had settled down; until we got through the door of our house.

"Everyone, give Callie a break and go and sit on the couch!" Stef was about to blow her top. Everyone was being so hectic and couldn't calm down.

Brandon and I stood in front of everyone, ready to let the bomb drop.

"Well, it looks like we're having twins. One boy and one girl." Brandon smiled wide. Maybe he was happier than I thought he was.

"Cool! I'll have a nephew to play with!" Jude laughed.

"And I'll have someone to dress up in pretty dresses! Woo hoo!" Mariana cheered.

Jesus wasn't too impressed; he just wanted to get out of the 'estrogen filled room'.

"So, let's celebrate!" Lena said coherently.

Taitlyn, with a happy Sophia on her hip, and Alison rushed to the kitchen to help make dinner while Stef and Lena followed, Scarlett went with Mariana to chat about the new additions to the family, Jesus went up to his room and Jude and Chance decided to play in the backyard.

Brandon and I just sat there, embracing each other, thinking about our obstacles we had yet to face.

_***the fosters*******_

"Why are the names the absolute hardest part of having a child?" Brandon argued.

"I don't know. But we're halfway through this, and I want to decorate the nursery as soon as we get into that new house, which is in like two months, and I want the twins' names on the walls." I announced.

"Yes, that's a must. But we need to figure these names out, and I want to figure them out tonight."

We started to brainstorm names, forgetting the list we already had and starting fresh.

"Lennon! Our favorite Beatle!" Brandon suggested.

"Ehh, I like that for a girl, but I think it's a little too, I don't know, out there." I speculated. "Abigail. It's simple and plain."

"No, that's _too_ plain Jane." Brandon accused.

"Declan, Fiona, Imogen, Eli." I suggested.

"No. Definite no. I want our kids to have names that aren't really common, but not too uncommon; and names that actually mean something."

I shrugged at his answer and kept thinking.

"Well, for boy's, my top names are Easton, Noah and Ezra." Brandon concluded.

"I love them! But, Noah is really common…" I said.

"Yeah, how about Easton? Ezra seems too girly to me." Brandon confessed.

"It's perfect. Little Easton Michael Foster." I tear up.

"That's amazing babe. Don't cry, we still have our little girl to name."

We lay on the bed with my head on his chest, thinking of the perfect name for our little angel. Our _other_ little angel.

"How about names related to music? Like music notes and stuff." Brandon asked.

"That's awesome! Got any?"

"I've got tons! Eleanor, Caroline, Grace, Layla, Harmony, Melody, Aria, Lyric, Aaliyah, Madonna-"

"We are not naming our child Madonna." I laughed.

Brandon giggled. "Well, did you like any?"

"I _love_ Aria. That's perfect."

"Then Aria it is. Got a middle name for her?" Brandon asked.

"Hmm… I like Leighton, and Marie is Scarlett's middle name."

"Why do you want to name our child after Scarlett?"

I shrugged. "She's really helped me these past weeks and this pregnancy. She knows how it goes because of her Moms' experiences. Scarlett's a good person."

"I don't think we should. I like Leighton, Kate, and Marie for middle names though. I think Aria should have two middle names as opposed to one since her name is so short."

"That's a good idea. But I like Aria Kate Marie Foster. But putting Kate and Marie together just seem weird because all three names are short."

Brandon agreed. "I love Aria Marie or Aria Leighton. It's your choice babe. I don't mind either one."

"Aria Marie Foster. Our perfect little girl, hopefully she loves music." I smile.

Brandon giggled and kissed my cheek.

"She will. I can feel it."

_***the fosters*******_

When the Brennan's went home around eleven, Jude and Jesus we're already in bed.

I walked into Mariana and I's room to find her just about to turn out the lights.

"Everyone loves the names you picked out for the twins." Mariana smiled.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

She nodded and put her book on the nightstand.

"What are the middle names? You never told us them." Mariana was curious.

"Umm, Easton Michael and Aria Marie. I think they sound nice." I gloated.

Mariana nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." I smiled as the lights were turned off.

I was about to lie down to go to sleep when I saw my phone light up and vibrate.

It was a picture of our family and the Brennan's in the dining room eating dinner.

_**Aww look at the cute little family. Too bad you're gonna be taken away from it. It would've been much easier if you wouldn't have refused to have one with me, Callie. Soon, we'll have our own family; I swear it, even if it means you getting killed in the process. –L**_

**AN:**

**So Callie has a stalker…. Who might that be?**

**Aria Marie and Easton Michael. Cute huh? I like them! Do you? **

**Tell me your thoughts! I'll take constructive criticism. **

**I didn't take the L thing from Pretty Little Liars. I just did that so it seems more mysterious. **

**This story is about to take a pretty dark turn…**

**-Cat**


	7. Something Borrowed, Something New

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay! I was visiting friends, binging on the show 'Orange Is The New Black', and all different sorts of excuses that I could tell you, but there is still no reason for me to be abandoning you guys for about twenty days. I was going to update yesterday, but I had an orthodontist appointment (gross, I know), a party with my friends, and I also went some school shopping! I went to Forever 21, Pac Sun and Brandy Melville. If you have gone school shopping yet, in your review tell me where you went and when you start school!**

**Speaking of starting school, I start school September 4****th****. So, that means I'll be updating, if I'm lucky, once a week. I tend to fall VERY FAR behind on writing when I'm in school, and I'm starting High School! So even more hectic then normal! **

**Please tell me if you want more frequent updates but shorter chapters or less frequent updates but longer chapters.**

**I promise I'll do my best, but I really can't make any promises at this point in time. **

**This chapter is dedicated to SpobyAuslly. That comment warmed my heart, thank you! (:**

Keeping 'L' a secret was a must. I couldn't have the rest of the family worrying more about me then they already do. Plus they already have their hands full with moving. Yes, we're moving earlier than we thought.

Instead of moving at seven months, we're moving now at five months to save time and money for the twins. This way, I'll also be able to carry light boxes instead of sitting there watching everyone.

Marianna was packing everything up, including her favorite Alice in Wonderland poster hanging on the back of the door.

"This is so weird, moving out like this. I've basically grown up in this house." Marianna smiled bitter sweetly.

"Well it must be hard, but I've grown up moving from house to house, so trust me, you'll make a new set of memories at the new house." I hugged my twins' aunt, soft and gently. Marianna was probably having the hardest time with moving.

We went downstairs with the last of the boxes and hopped into Lena's SUV.

_***the fosters*******_

"Those go there, and that goes in the corner." Stef said directing the boys where to put furniture.

Brandon and I stood outside of the new and larger house. It was a nice olive green with dark chocolate trimming. The house had a foyer and a big dining room and all you could think of. It was twice the size of our last house, but way less money. Brandon led me to the backyard to check out the guest house.

The guest house was a basic brown with crème trimming. We walked inside to find it fully furnished, with a nice TV, couches, everything. I walked into the hallway to check out to see if the rest of the place was furnished; and sure enough it was.

Our bedroom was a dusty green and had dark wood furniture, including a green bassinet and a purple bassinet on two opposite sides of the king size bed. The bedroom had a cute little bathroom, as well as a bathroom across the hall, also fully furnished.

Brandon and I turned to each other. "The twins' room!"

We fast walked down to the end of the hall to find a beautiful nursery, and I mean absolutely perfect.

It was just our taste! The room was split perfectly down the middle, one side of the room a nice green and the other side a dusty purple. The whole room had a forest theme, which is what I loved. Aria's side had butterflies and other pretty forest animals like birds and deer. Her side also had a huge grey and sparkly cursive A on the wall. Easton's side had monkeys and bats on his wall, completed with a big grey, matte E on the wall directly across from Aria's A.

The cribs were also green and purple, with green and purple canopies over them; and we're also a dark cherry wood like the furniture in our bedroom. The only things that weren't in the nursery we're diapers and all the essentials we needed, but there was a few outfits of clothes in the twins' drawers. But I'm sure Lena and Stef thought we would get the rest of our supplies from the baby shower and our own money.

"Do you love it?" Stef yelled from the door way with the rest of our big family, including the Brennan's.

"Yes! How did you do this? Where did the money come from?" I started frantically asking questions.

"Well, Alison and Taitlyn helped a bit. The house cost way less than we thought, so we had a bit of money left over. Plus some of this furniture was already in storage anyway. Basically just your room and the twins' room have new furniture. We did the twins' room and the Brennan's did your room!" Lena explained.

After countless hugs and kisses, our family headed into the house to enjoy our family night.

_***the fosters*******_

After dinner, Lena, Stef, Alison and Taitlyn decided to go out and have a girls' night, leaving Scarlett, Sophia and Chance to sleep over at our house. Chance, Jude, and Jesus hung out while Sophia stayed with Marianna. Brandon had piano in the morning so he wasn't in the mood to stay in the house with all of us this time. Scarlett and I we're watching 'Orange Is The New Black', our favorite show, in the living room and binging on ice cream. We planned to watch a few movies tonight too. Everyone else was upstairs in their rooms, possibly asleep.

Scarlett and I busted out laughing. "Hahaha! Poussey and Taystee dancing. God they are the best friend's ever." Scarlett commented.

"I love Pennsyltucky, she's psycho. She can't heal people." I snort, and then Scarlett just laughs at me more.

"Well, that's enough for that show tonight. How about Pretty Little Liars?" I suggest.

Scarlett nods and turns on our second favorite TV show.

She turned to me. "So is that why you're naming Aria, Aria?"

I nodded. "Well, Brandon loves music and Aria is a music term, so it works both ways. Easton though, I like it, but I wanted to name our boy Ezra or Malcolm. But I don't know if Malcolm works since Malcolm isn't Ezra's son."

"But, Wesley, Ezra, Ian, Toby, Tyler and Wren are also adorable!" Scarlett laughed.

"You know what, maybe I should pick Ezra. It's different, and we wouldn't have to change the E on the wall. Plus, come on, Aria and Ezra? That's pretty hilarious."

We went on and on about it and came to the conclusion that if I wasn't completely set on the name Easton, then we shouldn't go through with it.

"I just hope Brandon likes that idea." Scarlett says.

"Well, Callie. It's not just your decision. Maybe you should've just talked to me first, not Ms. Perfect over here." Brandon said from behind us and stormed off back to the guest house.

"Just give him some time to cool off, he'll be fine." Scarlett said calming me.

"Yeah, he's just being a guy right now." I said nervously.

Just then, my phone beeped beside me. I read the text, with Scarlett reading over my shoulder;

**Since your relationship with Brandon is going downhill, maybe you should give us another try. **

**-L**

God, Callie just keeps getting attacked and attacked!

Plus, Callie doesn't like the name Easton. She wants a different E name; well she did say she wasn't too keen on Easton in the first place. Any suggestions?

Does anyone else watch Orange is the New Black?! Best show ever right?!

Leave a review!

Until next time!

~Cat


	8. Auden & Aria

**AN:**

**I'm going to try and update the most I can until school starts. No update this weekend through Tuesday, so I'll try and update every day 'til Friday. Just for you guys. **

**This chapter is pretty surprising and will change some things. Let's just say we'll have to change something in the nursery…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Simply the Fosters for the review. Me too, lol.**

**ENJOY!**

"Who in the absolute fuck is 'L'?" Scarlett retorted.

I turned to her. "Just some creep, I don't know. I'll just block his number."

Blocking the number seemed to be a bit of a closure to me, because I knew it was Liam, and Liam wasn't smart enough to figure out a blocked number.

"Speaking of other problems, go talk to Brandon." Scarlett said.

"But you said-"

"He's sensitive obviously, just go talk to him now and get it over with."

I walked slowly down to the guest house- our house.

Brandon was sitting on our bed, reading our favorite poet.

"Auden kind of night, huh?" I say jokingly.

"Listen, Callie, you could've just said you weren't one hundred percent in love with the name."

"Well, it's not that I didn't like it. It's just that Aria is so creative, and well, Easton doesn't." I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess this is what we get for trying to choose baby names so early, huh?"

I laughed and hopped on the bed with him. Brandon stroked my stomach lovingly, while I just stared up at his chocolate brown eyes.

"So should we think of more E names? Or do you want to change the E into some other letter?" Brandon cooed.

"Well, the only other E name that I like is Ezra. But Aria and Ezra were a couple, so that's kind of awkward don't you think?"

He nodded and began thinking.

"Well, in Pretty Little Liars, Aria's brother's name was Mike, short for Michelangelo." I suggest.

"Can we not take any more names from Pretty Little Liars?"

I frown and we keep brainstorming.

"How about Lennon, as in John Lennon?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I like that, but that's more of a girl name."

"What about Jay or Jayson? You know from The Great Gatsby?"

"I like that. But we really don't need to find out tonight." I replied.

"Wait. What about Auden? He's our favorite poet, and it's a great girl or boy name." Brandon suggested quickly before I walked out the door.

"That's great. Like Gatsby great." I laughed.

Auden. What a pretty name, or a handsome name.

But his middle name could be Jay! We could also change Aria's middle name too!

Auden Jay Foster and Aria Daisy Foster.

_***the fosters*******_

"I really like those names you guys. They're very unique and it's something both of you compromised on. I'm proud of you two." Lena, Stef, Alison and Taitlyn went around the table and kissed each of our heads.

It was breakfast time, and we were discussing our new and _finally final_ baby names. No more changing these babies names or they'll probably end up with personality disorder.

We we're all sitting down enjoying our morning, when Alison had a confused look scorched upon her face.

"Can anyone else see that this 'boy' baby has a clitoris?" Alison questioned.

"Mother! Not while we're eating!" Scarlett said, disgusted by her language at the dinner table.

Stef, Lena, Taitlyn and Brandon huddled around Alison to look closer at our little baby boy.

"Well, if I'm not seeing things, then we may have mistaken this baby for a boy instead of a girl. Callie, Scarlett, Lena and Brandon, can you guys hurry and get ready so I can take you guys to the clinic to check this baby out. We may be able to get you a 3D ultrasound to find this out, and this one is on the house." Alison rushed.

How do you just mistake a baby BOY for a GIRL?

_***the fosters*******_

"So, it seems that baby Aria, under the ribs, is doing completely fine with development, but the baby in plain sight seems to be smaller than baby Aria. That's why we didn't catch this beforehand." Alison explained thoroughly.

"Well, how can you mistake a penis for a vagina anyway?" Scarlett blurted, and everyone stared at her.

"What? We're not at the table." Scarlett shrugged as her mom answered the question.

"Sometimes the clitoris can be swollen on a baby girl in the womb, mistaking the baby to be a boy. Since this baby is behind development, we can now clearly see from the 3D ultrasound that this baby does indeed have a vagina. So, we're having two baby girls."

"Well, Auden is still a pretty girl name. I just don't think we can have the middle name as 'Jay' anymore." Brandon breathed deeply.

"Aria's middle name is Daisy now, correct?" Taitlyn asked.

"Yes, after Daisy Buchanan." I answered proudly.

"Well, do you two like Harry Potter?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, we love those movies!" Brandon and I answered in unison.

"We can give Auden a middle name like Lily, Harry Potter's mom. Plus, Daisy and Lily are both flowers." Taitlyn suggested.

I started to tear up.

"What's wrong Cal?" Scarlett calmed.

"We finally found the perfect names."

After an emotional celebration, we headed home to fix up Auden's side of the nursery.

_***the fosters*******_

We kept everything up on Auden's side besides the bats. Replacing the bats with the butterflies would make the side more girly.

The other sparkly 'A' was put up on the wall, replacing the big grey 'E' on the wall.

Auden Lily Foster and Aria Daisy Foster. Our perfect little girls; in just four to three months, we would be holding them and caring for them.

Man, I couldn't wait to be a mom.

**AN:**

**I have reasons for changing the gender and name. Trust me; I didn't just change it for no reason so don't get pissed off.**

**Auden is pronounced 'Aww-din'. He's actually my Moms' favorite poet, and they said if they could go back and rename me their selves, they would have named me Auden instead of Caterina. **

**Plus, if you haven't read 'Along For the Ride' by Sarah Dessen, you totally should. The main character's name is Auden Penelope West, her younger sister's name is Thisbe Caroline West (like from Shakespeare), and her older brother is named Hollis West (which I don't know what he's named after, I forgot). I was actually thinking about giving Auden in this story the middle name Penelope. But, Lily was a better match because of her sister. **

**Something ironic is that Aria in PLL dressed up as Daisy Buchanan on the Halloween episode where they go on the A Train. Tell me if you caught that reference!**

**Hope you enjoy everything so far! **

**~Cat**


	9. Unexpected

**AN:**

**I know I'm a terrible person. More than a month, I'm aware. **

**I hope you guys forgive me, but the chapter is finally here! Thank you for being so patient with me! I am taking Spanish this year, which I never wanted to in the first place, and it's terrible. It's going to be the death of me. I hate it. I WANT TO TAKE FRENCH. **

**Anyway, is anybody excited for American Horror Story: Coven? My favorite show in the whole world! Review and tell me! **

**I also have an announcement at the end of this chapter. So please stick around for that!**

This chapter is dedicated to AJ Kenobi. I love you girl!

Being thirty weeks pregnant was a bore. There was nothing I do but sit around and watch everyone else do everything they wanted to do. I spend most of my time daydreaming about Auden and Aria.

Auden and Aria. Aria and Auden. They sounded perfect together, like two peas in a pod.

Sometimes when I get bored, I think about whom they'll be and who they'll become.

Aria would be the girly girl. Her favorite color would be yellow, like the sun, she would dance in fields of flowers. Aria would go on to become a famous ballet dancer, like the ones in Swan Lake, her dream being to make it big time and dance professionally.

Auden, however, would be the complete opposite. Still girly, but more angry like I am at times. Being extremely smart, excelling in school, and being the dark twin who idolized Morrissey and The Kinks would be her specialty. Auden would appreciate the darkness of life, instead of the happy parts like Aria, learn about ghosts and try to be as secluded as possible. Her favorite holiday would probably be Halloween, favorite color would be maroon, and she would go on to be in the Art field or Psychology or a Lawyer- well, I haven't really figured out her career yet.

Polar opposites, I know. Alison was concerned about them being fraternal twins, as she believes in every one of her kids following her into the Medical field, or that they would look too different and we'd appreciate one more than the other. I said, "Too different? Everyone needs their own individuality."

Brandon is an emotional wreck. He worries about money, the disadvantages of being teen parents. Although, Brandon and I are going into our senior year; it'll be a struggle, but going through one more year of school shouldn't be too much of a challenge.

Stef and Lena are pretty proud from what I can tell. Being parents of teen parents isn't very easy on them, and being only forty-four and thirty-eight and having two grandchildren on the way, is making it even worse. They really are supportive, but they wanted better for us.

Alison and Taitlyn couldn't be happier. Our families are getting closer each day. They come over every Friday for a family dinner.

Mariana, Jesus, Scarlett, and Chance are so excited for Aria and Auden. They've prepared for the babies even more than Brandon and I have, figuratively speaking. They've got earplugs, baby books to read, the whole nine yards.

Speaking of Scarlett, she's actually dating. That seems normal to you, but Scarlett doesn't really like to settle down with one, in this case, girl at a time. She's kind of a player.

But no, she's actually had a steady girlfriend, Vanessa Capulet, who she's been seeing for over a month already. They're getting pretty serious, pretty fast.

Scarlett, Brandon, and I were all watching American Horror Story: Murder House, which was a better season than Asylum by the way. I was lying on the couch, head on Brandon's lap, while Scarlett was sitting right below me on the floor.

"You guys remind me of Violet and Tate." Scarlett said while laughing.

"That's probably the best thing you ever said to me in your entire life." I praised.

Violet and Tate were walking around on Halloween, and we're about to be encountered by the dead teenagers.

"Why is that good? He raped Vivien, Violet's mom, lit Mr. Harvey on fire, killed a bunch of teens in a school shooting, and killed a happy gay couple that lived in the house!" Brandon complained.

I stared at him. "Violet and Tate's love was real. What they had was real love. Tate loved Violet even though she shut him out completely. He said he would wait for her forever if he had to. Would you do the same for me?"

"Yes, honey. I would. But the guy's a psychopath."

"A _hot _psychopath. Plus adorable, a ghost, and did I mention adorable?" I listed. "Oh, and he likes Morrissey."

"Got that right!" Scarlett said, like a frat boy, and high fived my hand hard while sticking a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Plus, Violet's a babe. You bet that I could fix those scars in a matter of minutes." Scarlett said mouth full.

We all laughed and kept watching the Halloween episodes.

Chance and Jude were in the kitchen eating while Jesus was doing homework at the table. Mariana cam and sat down on the chair next to Scarlett.

"What is this?" Mariana said, disgusted by Ashley Rickards' "accident" under the library table.

"American Horror Story season one. I can't believe you don't watch this show! Well, actually, I don't think Lena would like it if you watched it." I commented.

Mariana got sucked into our addiction as we explained all that's happened in the season so far, although Scarlett, Brandon, and I have been watching this show since its first season aired.

We were on episode eight when Stef and Lena came rushing in, tears rushing.

"Kids were going to the hospital. Scarlett and Chance, come here." Lena announced, wiping tears.

Scarlett and Chance walked into Stef and Lena's embrace.

"Taitlyn's in the ICU. She had an aneurism. They don't think she's going to make it through the night."

_***the fosters*******_

Taitlyn died that following evening, coming as a shock to all of us.

Alison was a wreck and so was Scarlett and Chance. I can't even begin to explain the feeling in the room. It was just… blank.

Brandon and I were sitting at home with Jude on the couch watching Silver Linings Playbook, trying to get our minds off of the fact that a close friend just died.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

_RING!_

"I got it." Brandon said in almost a whisper.

He opened the door, and there he was.

"I've come to talk to Callie." Liam said almost in a kind voice.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know. I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as possible okay?**

**Anyway, I wanted to have a little contest for this story! **

**I need a poster for the story, and all you Brallie fans out there reading this, listen up! **

**Make a poster for this story and PM me the link to it. The winner gets their photo as the poster/cover for the story, and they will also get a chance to decide what happens after Liam shows up at the Fosters' door. **

**So hurry up! Times a wasting! **

**The contest ends in two weeks, which is when I'll get to update again. **

**Have fun!**

**~Caterina**

**PS. I am thinking about writing a Violate one shot for you American Horror Story fans! Tell me what you think about it in your review!**


End file.
